1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for an uplink power control of a satellite and terrestrial integrated communication system, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a terrestrial uplink power to mitigate an interference with respect to a satellite uplink signal by a terrestrial uplink signal in the satellite and terrestrial integrated communication system in which a satellite communication system and a terrestrial communication system share and use a frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a satellite communication system for a multi-beam environment, different frequency bands may be used between adjacent satellite beams to prevent interference between the satellite beams. In a satellite and terrestrial integrated communication system, a frequency band used in a satellite beam may be reused in a terrestrial communication system. When the frequency band is usable in both of a satellite communication system and the terrestrial communication system, it is possible to reuse the frequency band. For the frequency band reusable in both of the satellite communication system and the terrestrial communication system, a method of utilizing the frequency band may be determined based on a policy of a country.
According to a frequency being shared and used in the satellite and terrestrial integrated communication system, a degree of frequency utilization may increase when the terrestrial communication system utilizes a frequency used in a single satellite beam within a satellite beam area neighboring the satellite beam. Thus, a method in which the terrestrial communication system uses remaining frequency bands except a frequency band used by the satellite communication system in a predetermined satellite beam of the multi-beam satellite may be used. However, an uplink signal received from a mobile earth station (MES) by a satellite may be affected by an interference of uplink signals transmitted by user equipment (UE) located in a satellite beam area neighboring the predetermined satellite beam using the frequency band. Thus, a method of mitigating an interference of a satellite uplink signal in the satellite and terrestrial integrated communication system using and sharing a frequency may be required.